


Faking It

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love, Roommates, Vacation, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: -You never expect to end up in his position. How do you end up pretending to fake date your roommate you barely know at your ex's wedding? Is this a regular occurrence? How would Jughead Jones cope?-This is a collab with the amazing @kisvids
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

Faking It- 1  
____

Jughead Jones is a quiet man. He loves working on his novels. He never dates but he didn't know how he ended up here. 

His ex of 6 months was now marrying his best friend? 

Jughead Jones was staring at the wedding invitation at three am in the kitchen. His roommate of 4 months was fast asleep. She was a Baker and owned a small shop in New York. She would be awake soon for some fresh morning baking.

He just sat there reading it over and over again. His best friend had betrayed him. He had no idea they were together until now. Apparently they had been together for over a year which means she had been cheating on him throughout their relationship.

Betty woke up to see him crying in the kitchen. “Jug? What’s wrong?” He handed her the invitation."Wait your ex and your best friend? That's harsh."

“Yep.”

"I'm sorry. So what's happening with it."

"I'm not going." He said.

“Did you know they were together?” 

“No.”

"Oh. Do you want to come to the bakery?" Betty asked. Jughead nodded. "Get changed then. Your helping." She teased.

Jughead headed to his room. He came out five minutes later. Betty smiled at him happily. "Come on grouch I will let you have the duds." Jughead headed to his room. He came out five minutes later. Jughead followed her out of the house.

Her bakery was across the street. Betty unlocked it as she looked over at him. "Just message them your not going." She told him. Jughead got out his phone to message them.

J: archie I'm not coming. Your meant to her my best friend.

A: but your meant to be my best man

"What did he say?" Betty asked.

“He’s trying to guilt trip me.” Jughead showed her the message

"Tell him to fuck off."

A: aren't you dating your new roommate.

"Do we look like we fuck?" Betty asked.

"I mean your practically still as stranger." She added

J: I’m not

"But wait a minute." Betty pulled the phone away before he sent it.

“What?”

"Show them what their missing." She shrugged.

"They think were dating."

Jughead looked at her confused. 

"Show that your a better person. That their missing out on all of you. It gives us a chance to know each other." Betty explained.

“So we pretend we’re dating to make them jealous?”

"Yes. I am kind of pretty and I bake." Betty turned the electric on."So what do you say? Where is the wedding?"

Betty pulled out all her ingredients as she began measuring everything by memory.

“It’s in Hawaii.”

Betty's eyes lit up. She's never been there before. "Plus a free holiday." Betty teased.

Jughead just sighed.

"Listen you don't have too. All I'm saying if that's my friend I would be a pretty bitch." 

Betty poured the cupcakes out into the tins before she put them in the oven. She passed Jughead the left over batter.

“Let’s do it.”

"Seriously?" Betty asked.

“Yeah.”

"So we need a backstory." She said. "I might have done this once or twice."

Jughead looked at her to explain more. 

"Let's say my mother assumes. So my gay friend had to pretend to be my lover." Betty told him.

"Wait that Kev guy?"

“Yep.” 

“We need to set some rules too.”

"Okay. What rules?" She asked.

“About like how we have to act... I think you should act like you’re richer and better than Veronica. That would piss her off so much.”

"But I'm a business in New York. I'm about to open my second bakery in London." She said.

"And your only 26."

"Yeah so?" Betty asked.

"That's fucking amazing." He smiled.

Betty just shrugged. "I can be a snob."

“She’d hate if we were all over each other too. We don’t have to kiss or anything but just keep making comments to each other.”

Betty walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She then put butter cream on his nose. "I can do that." She whispered seductively.

“Okay.”

"What else?" She took the frosting off his nose and licked it.

“I don’t know we just need to act like I’m so much better off without her.”

"Done we should take a few photos together now and make a corny caption." Betty said as she began making the bread.

“Okay.”

"What were your relationship like?"

Jughead just shrugged, not really wanting to explain. Betty passed him some dough to need."Get to work Juggie. Baby doll... ooh nicknames." Jughead laughed softly. Betty pulled her phone out and took a picture of him. 

@LizziesBakes: My man helping me prepare for my busy day. Progress coming on in my London bakery.

Betty showed Jughead.

“That’s perfect.”

@VLodge: we could collab. Maybe on a baking collection. 

Betty showed Jughead sceptical.

“Say you already have one coming soon.”

"But I do. It's in the works with my best friend Kevin. He is product designer." She told him.

“Then tell her that.”

Betty nodded.

@Lizziesbakes: @Vlodge I have something in the works.

"If you post too she might comment on yours." She said.

"Yeah but I'm covered in flour." Jughead teased.

"True. So Jughead we don't know alot about each other. All I know is that your not a serial killer and that your novels are amazing. I want to know you." Betty asked as she put more cupcakes in the over. Then put the breads in the other oven.

Everything of Betty's is homemade.

Jughead nodded.

"So your favourite pattern and color is anything plaid. You love all food and coffee. You have one sister. You lived in Toledo. You drive a motobike. I might have read your bibliography." She shrugged.

"That's scary how much the internet knows." He teased.

“Yep.”

They burst out laughing. Betty began icing the cakes as Jughead helped. 

“So...” He said.

"Yeah?"

"How did you start baking?" 

"I helped my gran in her bakery." Betty smiled.

“That’s cool.”

"What about you and writing?" She asked.

"All my life. It was an escapism from abuse from the world." He told her.

"Bullying?"

“Yeah... and family issues.”

"Want to talk about it. I had family issues too. I only talk to my gran and that's it oh and my cousin."Betty told him.

“I don’t like talking about my issues.”

"Okay. Well just know you are amazing." She smiled. "That's coming from a roommate."

"Thanks I guess."

Betty smiled at him. "Wash your hands and I can make you some coffee. I'm opening at 7." She smiled.

It was now six o'clock. Her staff will arrive in time slots. 

"Okay." Jughead told her.

Betty head out front to sort the coffee machine out. 20 minutes later Betty gave Jughead a coffee and a freshly made donut.

“Thanks.”

"Its the best around." She smiled. Jughead just smiled. "So what's our story going to be?" Betty sat down undoing her apron.

“I don’t know.”

"Okay what's the first thing you noticed about me?" She wondered.

Jughead just shrugged.

"Stick to the truth. I was up late one night baking for the bakery. You kept stealing my toppings. I hit your hand away that left us cornered in the kitchen. We kissed one night and the rest is history."

"Sure." He smiled. 

"First date could be at my bakery."

"Or a drive in." Betty's eyes lit up. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes! I love the drives in. I have one back home in Riverdale."

“I doubt they would ask about our first date but if they do it’s the drive in.” Jughead said.

"People are nosy so probably." Betty yawned. 

"I think we'll be good." 

"Okay. When do we leave? I need to sort out who will cover me." She explained.

"It says Veronica has a private jet picking us up in two weeks time." He sighed.

“Okay.”

"At least I can write a new novel out of this." Jughead told her.

"That's the thinking." Betty smiled.

Jughead smiled back at her. 

Maybe this could be the chance to get to know each other. Maybe this was Jughead's time to show them what their missing.

Perhaps it's all a waste of time and energy or maybe a free holiday. 

No one knows until they were sunning it up.

Would this be a suunny paradise or a burning hell of a disaster?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

How two weeks went agonising fast. How can that pass so fast? They were both rushing around last minute. 

Betty was currently at work passing over Sam and Avery eveything they needed for the two weeks she was away. They were her best employees and her close friends.

“Are you sure you want to do this? You don’t know him.”

"Its a holiday in Hawaii and I get to know my incredibly hot roommate. I'm not getting any younger. I've focused on work way too much." Betty told them."Don't burn down my baby." She warned.

"Wear protection." Sam teased.

“Stop.”

"Lube." Avery added. Betty rolled her eyes."What he looks good in the sack and I prefer pussy." Sam said.

“He does look good but that doesn’t mean I’ll fuck him.”

"You will." They said in unison.

"I have to go."

“Have fun!”

Betty hugged them before she hurried back for the driver that was picking them up. She got picked up first before they headed to get Jughead. She was in a mini van full of strangers. They got Jughead and he sat with her.

"Thank god your here baby. Sorry they had to pick me up from work. You know how I am." She hugged him."Who is everyone? They've been staring."

“I’ll introduce you.”

Betty nodded as she held his hands.

"T,Pea,Fangs and Reg this is my girlfriend." Jughead smiled. They all turned to her. Betty squeezed Jughead's hands.“Nice to meet you.”

"You too." She smiled handing Jughead coffee.

“Thanks babe.”

"No problem. I added another shot of caffeine. I know you like it strong. So whose who?" Betty asked.

"I'm Toni. Jug never told us about you." 

"You love hiding me." She cupped his cheek.

“I liked our little bubble.” He teased.

"Oh yeah? Does my little teddy bear love alone time?" Betty rubbed their nose together.

“Shush.”

"What my man is a big softie?" She laid her head on him."I see you coming to help me clean up after a long day." 

"Well I do that for free food." Jughead teased.

"Now you told me that your not getting laid."

"Ooh Jones I like her." Sweet Pea said. Jughead rolled his eyes. 

Betty looked at him and mouthed you fucked her. Jughead gave her a confused look.

"You fucked Toni in the past." Betty whispered in his ear. "She glared at me when I hugged you."

"We had a thing in high school. We wanted to get it over with so we did. But how did you know that?" Jughead whispered back.

"Well it's my super power I can read people. I know Toni is Bisexual because she also looked at my tits and liked her lips. Fangs is gay. Sweet Pea is Bisexual he has fucked Fangs and Reggie has experimented with him. Pea prefers women more but Reggie says he's straight but that's standard jocks for you."

“Pea is straight but everything else is right.”

“I’m straight.” He said.

"One wrong isn't bad." Betty played with his hair so it seemed like they were have a moment.

The mini van suddenly stopped and they picked up the happy couple. Betty noticed them before Jughead so she kissed his cheek. She didn't know what to do.

"Oh baby can you tell me the name of your publisher?" Betty asked.

"Baby no work talk."

Betty pouted at him. Jughead had to bit his lip. She looked so attractive pouting. He just ignored it.

"Seriously no work talk?" Betty asked.

“Yes it’s vacation.”

"But what if I have a work call." She held this hand.

"So this is the new girlfriend." Veronica asked.

“Yep.”

"And your the cheating ex?" Betty glared. Jughead just sighed. "Kidding that was my ex." Betty giggled."I'm kidding." She repeated.

"Baby lighten up on the jokes." Jughead told her.

"Sorry." She pouted.

"Shes pouting Jug. Kiss and makeup. " Archie teased kissing Veronica. Jughead kissed her cheek. Betty smiled at him. "So how did you meet?" Veronica asked.

“We were roommates before we got together.”

"What's the story?" Toni asked.

"Shall we tell them baby?" She teased.

"Sure." Jughead kissed her cheek again.

"Well I own a bakery in New York." Betty began.

"She is getting one in London too." Jughead smiled proudly.

"Yeah we're slowly growing." Betty smiled. "Anyway one night I was baking ahead of time because I had to cater a wedding. Jughead came down at one in the morning for food and stole a cupcake and some toppings. I slapped his hand away and Jughead pouted. He span me into the corner trying to get one and we kissed. Then the rest is history." Betty smiled holding his hand.

Jughead smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

"So tell me about Juggie."

"What do you want to know?" Everyone asked.

"Your funniest memory with him."

"One day he snorted a milkshake. It went everywhere. We took Bean to a movie. He sat throughout it soaking wet." Fangs said.

Jughead just rolled his eyes. "Aww baby. That sounds like the time we were at home. But I licked it off you and had shower sex."

"Babe don't tell them." He pouted.

"Okay honey." Betty played with his hands. She was tracing the tattoo on his arm. 

"I always loved that tattoo too." Veronica said.

“Yeah?”

"Yeah its sexy." 

"Babe you said you hated tattoos." Archie pouted.

"I especially love the one on your pelivis bone baby."

Jughead looked at her in surprise. He had no clue she knew about that one. He just gave her a confused look. 

“I don’t hate tattoos Archie. I just don’t think they suit you.” She kissed his cheek. “Jug makes them work.”

"Well I love tattoos. I first saw Jughead's when I moved in and he left his door open. I was getting in late from a meeting." Betty smiled.

“He’s covered in them.” Veronica said. “It’s really hot honestly. He got one for me.” 

“I’m in the process of getting it removed.” Jughead said.

"Juggie come on that's the first rule of tattoos. Don't get a girlfriend's name on you." Betty said. "Which one is it?"

“It’s on my chest.”

"Rookie move."Betty said as she lifted his top up. Jughead rolled his eyes. "Baby you know you could get it covered into a rose.

“I’m just getting it removed.”

"Isn't that painful?" Betty kissed his chest.

“Yep.”

"Just get a tattoo cover. I need to get a cover up of a tacky heart beneath my boob." She told him.

“It’s hard to cover it up so I’m just getting it removed. It’s already halfway gone.”

"Teaches you." Betty teased. Jughead rolled his eyes. "What it does." She rested her head on him.

"I thought it romantic."

____

On the private jet:

Betty was laying her head on his chest. Jughead played with her hair. Veronica wouldn't let go of the tattoo thing.

"Its just some ink." Betty said.

“So?”

"He can get it removed." She said.

“That’s what I’m doing.” He said.

"I know baby. I'm saying she needs to get over it."

"But if you got it you should really leave it." Veronica said.

"Betts wouldn't like that."

“So?” 

“We’re over I don’t want it anymore.”

"Would you get one for Betty?" Veronica asked jealously.

“I would.”

"Really?" Betty looked up at him.

“Yeah.”

"Well I wouldn't let you. What if we break up? No only acceptable names to write on your gorgeous body is our future children's name." She smiled.

"Wait you've talked about kids?"

“Yep.”

"Well nothing serious. Just silly thinking." Betty yawned.

“Yeah.”

"Yeah well we've started trying." Veronica glared at Betty. Jughead froze. “You have?” He whispered.

"Yes." Archie smiled.

Betty held Jughead's hand. "Life isn't a race. Juggie your doing amazing. Your in the midst of sorting a book tour out." She yawned. 

Jughead just sat there upset. Betty could see how upset Jughead was. She turned to him and cupped his face. "They're rushing all of this Juggie. You know that. Ignore them. You are amazing and any girl will be lucky to fall for your cute ass." She smiled.

Jughead didn’t say anything. "Hey, look at me. Your winning at your own race." She reassured him. Betty raised her eyebrows at him.

Jughead nodded softly.

That mini pep talk with Betty made him feel slightly better. She was actually a really kind person. 

Jughead could see himself be really close friends with her.

Maybe this trip would be the blossoming of their friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

Hawaii: 

They had landed in Hawii last night. Betty was up first. Luckily they had a kitchen in their apartment. She was going to make him some eggs benidics. She was making fresh bread too.

She had music on as Jughead slept. She was dancing in her underwear with a baggy top over her. She didn't care what anyone thought. She had the balcony open. They were put next to Veronica's room.

Jughead woke up to the music. He sat from the sofa bed in the living room watching her. Betty didn't notice him. Jughead smiled softly watching her having fun in her element.

“Hey.” He finally said.

"Oh hey. I hope I didn't wake you." Betty smiled as the bread was toasting and the eggs cooking with the bacon already cooked.

"Breakfast is almost done. I know we are all inclusive but Iove cooking and baking."

“Okay.”

Betty jumped on the bed with him smiling. "Unless you want the food? I can eat by myself." She shrugged.

"Let me plate up for you. I thought we could eat on the balcony." Betty smiled excitedly.

“I’m starving.”

"Go head out there I'll bring food to you."

“Okay. Thank you.”

Betty smiled happily as she headed over to the oven. Jughead headed outside. He sat down with his book in his hand. Betty headed out with the food and juice. He was focused on reading. Betty smiled as she gently tapped him.

“Hey.”

"Hey Juggie. I hope you like it. I tried something different." She shrugged.

Veronica's head popped up on her balcony.

“Thanks.”

"Tell me if you like it." Betty smiled at him.

"Hey guys." Veronica said.

They just ignored her.

“Jug?” 

“Hey.”

"Are you coming to the beach with us today?" Veronica asked.

"My wedding is next week so we have a week to enjoy ourselves."

“Sure.”

"Oh I thought we were going to book a cooking class together?" Betty whispered. "But I guess the beach sounds fun." She headed inside to let them talk.

Jughead just looked at Veronica.

"She seems nice." Veronica said.

"She is amazing actual. Betty can cook she is so kind. She gives to the homeless shelter each night. She comes home and leaves me something for the morning. She acts like she doesn't know I notice but she has done that ever since she's moved in." Jughead smiled happily.

“Cool.”

"Yeah. She is pretty great." He glanced to see her looking through her stuff annoyed.

Jughead and Veronica just sat in silence. He saw he come out five minutes later in one of the few most revealing swim suits she brought with her.

"Juggie can you put suncream on me?"

“Yeah.”

Betty sat down on his lap as she handed him it. Veronica was still there. She was looking at Betty and smirking as she was wearing one of her designs.

"Why are you smirking at us?" Betty asked as Jughead began rubbing her down.

Betty hadn't had sex with anyone in years. Just a simple rub of suncream made her moan.

“You’re wearing one of my designs.” Veronica said.

"Then I'm going to take it off and burn it." Betty sighed getting up to change.

Jughead smirked at Betty. He ate as she headed to change. She came back out in one of her cousins designs. It was better than the last one. Jughead checked out as he choked on his eggs. Betty laughed softly.

"You okay baby?" She kissed his cheek.

“Yep.”

Betty smirked she sat on his lap. She saw Veronica staring at them. Betty was pissed Veronica ruined the meal she worked on to get to know Jughead. She grabbed Jughead's face and kissed him softly. Jughead kissed her back.

He wasn't expecting it but was really enjoying it. She heard Veronica walk away. Jughead pulled away once she was gone. Betty smirked at him licking her lips. Jughead didn’t know what to say.

"Your a good kisser." She stood up heading to grab her swim suit throw over.

“You too.”

Betty looked over her shoulder at him. Jughead just looked at her. She gave him a soft smile pulling the swim suit cover over her before heading out to clean up.

Jughead headed to get ready for the beach. He couldn’t wait to make Veronica even more jealous. He also couldn't believe how soft Betty's lips were. How she was so cocky in a silent way.

He saw Betty on the phone her friends were calling her from the shop. Jughead was waiting for her so they could go.

"You kissed?" Sam asked. 

"Yes."

"Was he good?" Avery asked.

"The best. I have to go we're off to the beach." 

Betty headed inside to Jughead. She held his hand as she softly looked at him with a cocky glint in her eyes.

“Ready to go?”

"Yep. Should I bring my lip balm? Especially if we're going to lock lips." Betty teased.

"Sure." Jughead held her hand as they headed out.

They went to the beach. The others were already there. They set up camp. Betty couldn't wait to get to the water. She pulled her cover off as she walked into the water. All the boys were looking at her. Veronica got jealous as she joined trying to out sex Betty.

Jughead went in the water with them. He hated to admit it but he was finding Betty attractive. He wouldn’t admit that out loud. He still had feelings for Veronica.

Betty was now in the water with Veronica. Betty began to swim as Veronica swam up to her and warned her to back off Jughead.

“What are you talking about? You’re getting married. You cheated on him.”

"I still love him. So back the fuck off. Jughead will always choose me." Veronica told her.

Jughead joined them.

"Jug can we talk somewhere privately?" Veronica asked.

“Yeah sure.”

Veronica took him around the rocks away from everyone. She looked at him. She cupped his face as she kissed him passionately. Jughead couldn't help but kiss her back. He held her waist as they kissed. 

"Meet me tonight by the beach." Veronica smiled.

“Okay.”

"By gorgeous." She smirked.

Jughead headed back to Betty. Betty saw the lipstick on his mouth. She rolled her eyes at him. 

"You've fallen for her tricks. Her fucking seduction. Seriously?" Betty sighed walking out the ocean. "Your going to fuck her tonight. Well have fun fucking her. I'll be at a cooking class."

“Betty I love her. We were together for two years.”

"And she cheated on you? Now your putty in her hands. Seriously Jughead?" Betty stormed off.

“So?”

"She is getting fucking married! If you want to fuck her tonight do it I can't stop you."

____

Later that night Jughead ended up going to meet Veronica. He still loves her so he would. One things led to another and they were having hot passionate sex on the beach.

Meanwhile Betty was in their hotel room stress baking. She had gotten ingredients from the local market that day after storming off. She began making new recipes up. 

Jughead and Veronica reminded her of her ex. Chuck Clayton. They had the same relationship as they did. He cheated on her with her competitor. Betty was so blind sighted by love she kept going back to him until it almost cost her everything. By everything her bakery Chuck's girlfriend was going to burn her bakery. That's what made her open up her eyes.

Jughead tried to sneak in the room at 5am. Betty was up baking still. She hadn't slept all night. She was writing new recipes down that worked. If she wasn't with him she might as well work.

Now Jughead was wide awake. He had a coffee and couldn't sleep. He saw Betty baking activity ignoring him.

“Hey Betty.” He said.

Betty just looked at him covered in flour and upset.

“What’s your problem?” He said.

"Doesn't matter. My opinions aren't valid apparently." She teared up."But if your going to fuck an ex all night maybe just maybe make sure she isn't using you for your fame. A famous author and an upcoming designer."

“Don’t try to control my life! You barely know me!”

"Fuck you! If your that in love with her fucking win her back. I have never tried to control your life! I've been in your position Jughead! I was trying to help you!" She threw a cupcake at the wall but her aim hit him.

"Betty its more than that we have history." Jughead sighed.

"Yeah history that hurt you. I should know Jughead I've been in your position!" Betty snapped.

“I can handle myself!”

"I know but I was looking out for my roommate!" Betty snapped."If you don't want me here tell me to go!" She added.

“I never said that!”

"Well your actions did! Fucking the bride to be!" Betty said as she began mixing another batch of cupcakes."I'm sorry." She sighed looking at him.

Jughead just walked away. Betty just put the stuff down to speak to him without arguing. She softly tapped his shoulders as he turned around.

"Look I'm sorry. That's your life you can fuck who ever. I'm stressed with everything at work. I snapped at the wrong person. I'm sorry... I'll go for a run give you space." Betty sighed.

“Fine.” He went to his bedroom.

"Just don't get hurt Juggie." She teared up. "There's only so many break up cupcakes and cookies with icecream I can make."

Jughead ignored her.

Betty left the room to go for her run. She needed to run and run. She had to clear her mind. Betty had no idea why she snapped. Maybe she was jealous.

Jughead sat in his room and called Veronica. She declined his call. He tried to call her again. She kept declining the call.

V: that was a one time thing Jug.

J: Veronica I love you. I know you love me

V: I love Arch

J: if you loved him you wouldn’t have fucked me tonight.

V: it was fun sex to signify we are over.

J: liar.

V: it was just sex

J: please Veronica. You wouldn’t have slept with me if you truly loved him.

V: I am pregnant with Arch. He doesn't know that yet. That's why I was so horny.

Jughead just threw his phone at the wall. He knew this was a bad idea. Now he was more determined to make Veronica jealous. 

Jughead knew he had to fix things with Betty. 

If he wasn't getting Veronica back at least he could get a free holiday and make Veronica Lodge jealous.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the amazing @kisvids

That day Betty and Jughead avoided one another. The arguement was massive they didn't know what to do. Jughead just laid in bed sleeping all day.

Betty came back and found him upset. She came back to find him crying. Betty brought the cupcakes over with icecream. She laid on the bed next to him apologising. She hugged him softly.

“I’ve been so mad at Veronica but I should be mad at Archie too.” He whispered.

"I know." She whispered passing him a spoon. "My ex did the same to me. Then his girlfriend nearly burnt the bakery."

“I love Veronica.”

"Love sucks when someone doesn't receive your love back." Betty told him opening the icecream.

“She loves me. I know it.”

"Juggie she doesn't honey. She chose him." She stroked his hair."You deserve better."

Jughead looked at her upset. "She's pregnant."

“She is?” 

“Yeah.” He whispered.

"You deserve better Juggie. Find someone who will love you with the same respect." Betty hugged him kissing his head."Lets go for a walk." She added.

“Fine.”

Betty got Jughead out as they headed for a waall on the beach away from the resort. They held hands as they walked on the beach. Betty brought him to the ocean. 

"What about her do you love so much?" Betty asked.

“How she makes me feel.”

"How is that? She makes you upset. We've been roommates 4 to 5 months now and I can see you deserve the world." She shrugged.

“I don’t know Betty.”

"Well we need to de Lodge afy you." Betty teased hugging him. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Do you want to move on?" She whispered.

"I do but I can't. She's the only one that's ever loved me." He teared up.

Betty softly wiped his tears away cupping his face. "That's time to change Juggie." She kissed his lips softly.

Jughead kissed her back. Betty softly deepened the kiss as a massive wave crashed over them. They got pulled apart. Betty laughed softly.

"Its like we kissed in the rain." She whispered softly.

Jughead just looked at her. He didn't know what to say. He liked the kiss. He wants to move on. They were fake dating.

“We should head back.”

"Or we could stay and kiss?" Betty bit her lip."Or kiss in our room."

“Okay...”

Betty stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again. She deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around him. She wanted to turn him on. Jughead kissed her back. It felt good. A kiss is harmless.

“I want her to be jealous.” He whispered.

"We can do that. Your my Juggie on this trip. If you actually let me be your fake girlfriend I can show you I'm good at it. I was hurt that you went with her." Betty told him.

“Why?”

"Jealously." She shrugged."She ruined my breakfast. I wanted to get to know you better. Then she ruined our day."

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"I wanted to get to know my incredibly sexy roommate and put dating first. Even if it's fake." Betty sighed.

Jughead nodded.

"I've always put work first. That's how I'm so ahead. So I wanted to do this ridiculous thing for a sexy roommate."

Jughead nodded again.

"So let's make this bitch jealous. Let's get her off your mind and then we can go home and you can go on your book tour and I can open up my London bakery." Betty was doing her gear up voice to get everyone motivated. "Also if we get laid good for us. One of us might need it more."

"I hope your talking about yourself." Jughead softly joked. 

"Maybe." Betty smiled. "Okay let's get some sleep."

_____

The following morning Jughead woke up to Betty making breakfast again. She gave it to him before heading to bed. They were going on a hike with everyone this morning. Jughead was fast asleep when she came to give it to him. She couldn't help but kiss him awake.

“Hey.” He whispered sleepily.

"I made pancakes." Betty passed him them."Also we have that group hike." she kissed his cheek.

“Thank you.”

"As reluctant as I was I put chocolate chips in for you. Your favourite." Betty then pulled out a pen.

She started to draw a sun flower on the rest of the tattoo he got for Veronica. "There much better." She smiled as she began to eat her blueberry pancakes. Jughead just smiled. "I'm going to do that everyday until you get the rest off."

“Yeah?”

Betty nodded as she kissed it. Jughead smiled faintly. She softly moved her kisses all the way up to his lips. Jughead kissed her back. Betty smiled into the kiss before feeding him food.

“We should probably get ready quickly.”

"What don't you like me in my Baggy top and underwear?" She teased. He shrugged. "This is sexy at its finest. It will be at fashion week this year. Morning Vogue." 

"Dork." Jughead joked. Betty playfully hit him."I better hid my flannels."Betty pouted at him. 

Jughead got up. “Come on let’s get ready to go.”

"Fine." She got up reluctantly.

Betty went to her room. She put on her cycling shorts and a cute sports bra with a light jacket. She came out to Jughead ready. Betty smiled at him.

“Ready to go?”

"Oh I don't know do I look ready?" Betty flirted.

“I was just asking.”

"I'm teasing." She kissed him.

Jughead nodded.

"I was actually flirting." Betty grabbed the water bottles she filled up for them.

“Oh.”

"Like I said I'm a rubbish at dating." She shrugged heading out.

“Me too.”

"Look at us a pair of dorks." Betty kissed him biting his lip.

“Yeah.” She wanted him to deepen the kiss. He pulled away. “You know we don’t have to kiss when no one else is around, right?”

"But I want too." Betty blushed.

“We don’t have to.”

"We can stop if you don't like it." She whispered.

Jughead just nodded.

"Oh...shit...I'm sorry." Betty panicked tearing up.

“Betty it’s okay.”

"I made you uncomfortable. I...I..." She gripped her hands tightly together. 

“Betty it’s okay. I don’t mind it’s just we don’t have to unless everyone else is around.”

"I like kissing you in private." Betty admitted.

“I still have feelings for Veronica.”

"I know." She brushed off. "I don't stand a chance with anyone." Betty nervously giggled. "All the women in New York are like super model pretty." Jughead gave her a confused look."What?" She asked.

“Nothing.” He sighed leaving the room.

"No tell me." Betty held his hand.

"Why put yourself down? Your stunning."

"Everyone either uses me for free cakes and they call me ugly when I deny it." Betty told him. "So kissing you feels good. But I respect you. I won't cook breakfast for you or kiss you when no one is around."

"Let's just go hike." Jughead told her.

_____

On the trail: 

Everyone was walking at their own paste. Betty was walking by herself as waited to catch up for Jughead. She had Archie and Veronica up come to her to talk to her. Jughead kept looking at Veronica.

"Hey Betty so we don't want you at the wedding. Actually we don't want you here at all anymore. We're sending you home tonight." Veronica said. 

Betty just looked at them as she looked back at Jughead crying. "I came to support my boyfriend. No." She whispered.

“Jughead’s only here to be my best man. We don’t really want him here either.”

Jughead heard them."Its one thing to slag me off but another to do it to my girlfriend. If you don't want us here I'll go. " He whispered upset. 

Betty just held his hand.“Jug we didn’t mean it like that.” 

“You obviously did.”

"You two are fucking awful. Jughead deserves better." Betty said.

"Aww honey I can destroy your company. Watch me." Veronica smirked.

“Betty ignore her, let’s just go.” He said. The look on his face broke Betty’s heart.

Betty held his hand until they got down the rest of the trail. She pulled him into a hug as he began to sob. She just kissed his head sweetly.

"Fuck sorry I promised I wouldn't kiss you anymore." Betty whispered holding him close. He just cried in her arms."You deserve so much better. I wish you can see that. God I recognised that when you came to my bakery with her on the first date two years ago." 

Jughead looked at her confused.

"I never forget a face. I needed a new place and you happened to need a roommate."

“Oh.”

"You are amazing. Lets get drunk tonight. "Betty suggested.

“Okay.”

____

Night came and Betty was getting all dressed up to catch Jughead's attention. Jughead was just wearing sweatpants and a t shirt. He didn’t care about his appearance. He was too upset.

He came out to do a double take on Betty. He didn’t say anything. Betty smirked at him she knew actually what he meant. Jughead didn't say anything as they headed to the bar. There wasn't much talking involved but a whole lot of drinking. Shots after shots. Beer after beer and even fruity cocktails.

Jughead was completely drunk. Jughead was stood up as he was dancing. He got Betty up dancing too. They were all shit faced. He was grinding upon her. Betty moved with him. She span around and kissed him sloppily. Jughead kissed her back. He picked her up happily. She giggled deepening the kiss. Jughead was sp drunk he had forget all things Veronica.

“Let’s go to the beach.” He slurred.

"Sure." She giggled."But I'm wearing heels."

“You can go barefoot.” He said pulling her along.

"Juggie careful. I need my mixing arm." Betty slurred.

“Come on Betts.”

"Pick me up." She flirted.

Jughead picked her up. She wrapped her arms around him as he took them to the beach. She was holding him tightly as he laid her down. Jughead sat down next to her.

"I love the beach." Betty slurred laying her head on his chest.

"Let me tattoo you." She added in a slur.

“Why?”

"It'll be fun." Betty sat on his lap. "You can tattoo me too."

“Okay.”

Betty kissed him as she softly grinded on him. "Lets go to the tattoo parlor across the street." She slurred.

Jughead nodded as he pulled her along with him. They got there and Betty smiled. She kissed him as she the tattoo artist watched over them tattooing one another. Betty tattooed Jughead first. She cradled his lap and turned the tattoo that was for Veronica into a sunflower. Jughead was strong and a sunflower was a strong flower. While she did that he was picking her out one.

"Its perfect." Betty smiled kissing him.

Jughead picked out a tattoo for her. They swapped places as he began to tattoo her. He used to do tattoos for people all the time when he was younger so this was simple for him. He picked a simple rose on her ribcage. He finished it in a couple hours.

"Its perfect." Betty smiled as she looked at it. Jughead just smiled."In hungry and horny." She slurred.

“Let’s get food.”

Betty nodded kissing him heatedly. Jughead kissed her back. She deepened the kiss. He picked her up as he decided they headed back to the room. They started to make out passionately. They were going to order room service. Once they got to the room Jughead laid her down on the bed. She pulled him down on top of her.

"Hey." She hiccupped.

“Hey.”

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are?"

“Nope.”

"You are the most sexiest guy ever." Betty slurred.

“Yeah?”

"Yes. You get me so horny." She whispered seductively in his ear.

Jughead smirked as he kissed her heatedly. She kissed him back with the same passion teasing him. Her hands trailed to his pelvis bone. Jughead smirked into the kiss. He kissed her more trailing his hands up to her breast too.

"I'm braless." Betty bit his ear lobe. 

Jughead looked at Betty as she nodded. He cupped her breasts as she moaned. Jughead smirked at her. She smiled at him as she played with his joggers. Jughead just looked at her. 

"What?" Betty smiled.

“Nothing.”

"I want you." She whispered.

“I want you too.”

Betty smiled as she played at his waist band again.“You can pull them down if you want.” He slurred. As he said that with one swift movement they were down.

Jughead just smirked. Betty pulled her shorts down as she cradled his lap. Jughead kissed her heatedly. She sank into the kiss grinding upon him. He was getting hard for her. He groaned softly.

Betty bit his lip as she took control. She did a strip tease for him until she was fully naked. He pulled off his shirt before she came up to him to tug his underwear down.

"Hey." She raised her eyebrows at him.

“Yeah?”

"I've been thinking about doing this in the shower with you." Betty drunkenly confessed.

“Yeah?” He smirked.

"Yep. You're always showering when I come home from work all hot and sweaty." She cradled his lap rocking gently back and forth. He groaned softly. "I think about taking you in the kitchen." She went harder with the grinding.

"Naughty girl." He teased flipping them over. Betty looked up at him smirking."We're going all night baby girl." 

She smiled as Jughead softly sank into her. Betty moaned loudly. Jughead smirked moving softly at first. She began moving faster beneath him. He was going too slow. Betty had deprived herself of this for years. Jughead sped up. Betty moaned the most sexiest moan he has ever heard. That turned him on even more.

"You are a blonde goddess."

Betty moaned at that as she wrapped her legs around his waist. That made Jughead go slower for her.

“Juggie faster.”

"So bossy."He sucked a hickey into her neck.

“Please Jug.”She begged.

He moved faster to please her. "Thank you." Betty moaned softly.

"Your bossy in bed." 

Betty moaned as she came unexpectedly. He kissed her softly. Before he pulled out. Betty finished him off with her mouth. She pulled away swallowing his cum. They both held one another as they fell asleep on one another.

A drunken mistake.

A drunken passionate mistake.

A mistake or regret.

Would it be a drunken mistake that ruins their roommate dynamic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

The following morning they woke up hungover. There was a bang on the door at six in the morning. Veronica had got them a plane ticket home.

Their limbs were all intertwined as they slept heavily. The knocks got louder which woke Jughead up. 

He rolled over to see Betty fully necked all peaceful sleeping. He looked at himself to see the tattoo got covered. 

"I'm coming." He mumbled. He pulled on his pants and went to answer the door. Betty stirred awake. Veronica stormed in. “What do you want?” Jughead said annoyed.

"You and that slut are going home now." Veronica said.

“Don’t call her that.” He snapped. “You cheated on me with my best friend and you think she’s the slut here?”

"Yes. She is clearly using you for fame." Veronica snapped.

“Just leave.” He said angrily.

"Well you better be gone in an hour." She warned.

“Why do you have to be such a selfish bitch all the time?”

"Just the lodge in me. I see you got a cover up. It looks trashy." Veronica gagged.

“You obviously never cared about me and neither did Archie.”

"Archie has always cared for you don't you dare say that." Veronica walked out slamming the door.

“You’re a liar and a cheater!” Jughead snapped.

He sighed crawling back into bed with Betty. He wrapped his arms around her, falling back asleep. He felt her arms fall back around him. They woke up again two hours later. Jughead was already up packing when Betty woke up.

"What's happening?" Betty yawned.

"We're going home." He told her.

"Okay." Betty downed the water on the side.

She headed to pack. Betty had a quick packing routine. She packed in five minutes. Jughead got packed and just couldn’t wait to go home.

"Juggie I'm booked to go to London. Is that okay?" She asked hugging him.

"Of course it is. We're not dating." 

Betty nodded.

"Would you water my plants?" She added.

“Sure.”

"Thank you. So we did get tattoos last night. I thought I dreamt it." Betty giggled softly.

"No I did the one on your ribcage." Jughead smiled at her.

Betty lifted the bandage to look at it."Its stunning." Betty smiled.

She took a picture of it and put it on her personal Instagram.

@BCoop: I love it @JJones

"I used to be a tattoo artist before I became an author." He told her.

"You can tat me up more then."Jughead just smiled."So we had sex." She added.

Jughead nodded.

"It was amazing." Betty whispered. Jughead nodded again. "But were roommates. We were drunk. I'm heading to London for a month."

“A month?”

"Yeah I have to do interviews to see whom hiring. I have to teach them the recipes. Why your going to miss me Jones?" Betty smiled.

“I’m sure you’ll have fun.”

"Not without you." She pulled her shoes on."Do you want to come?"

“I can’t.”

"Okay. Well don't kill my plants. Don't have sex in my bed. If your having sex in my bed it will be with me. Anyway come on. Lets get away from the she devil." Betty joked.

That made Jughead laugh. They headed out and checked out of their room. They spent the rest of the day in an awkward silence on the plane. Jughead spent the whole time reading and sleeping. He kept glancing over to see Betty catching up on work emails.

Landing in New York Betty was heading straight to London. The bakery was nearly ready.

"So water my plants?" Betty smiled."Also check on my bakery. The girls will burn it down."

“Sure.”

Betty kissed him without thinking. Jughead pulled away. "Sorry." She blushed.

“It’s okay.”

"I'll see you in one month." Betty waved. 

_____

London: 

Betty was exhausted when she landed. She messaged Jughead she had landed before she fell asleep.

Once she was full rested she headed to the bakery. It was perfect. She then headed to start the interviews for that day. She was so happy. She just missed Jughead. She messaged him on a whim.

B: Hey 

J: Hey. How’s London?

B: amazing just waiting on an interview and a trail run for baking the cupcakes. I miss you.

J: you miss me?

B: yeah

J: I miss you too

B: really? I thought you'd think I was silly.  
B: how are you and my plants?

J: good

B: good? You feeling better? 

Betty sent him a picture of her with her apron on.

J: not really. Tomorrow is their wedding.

B: well how about I get the girls to drop you some cake off and you can have a fuck them self pity party.

J: I guess

B: check your emails.

J: why?

B: just do it.

Betty sent him a link to a website that was a porn site.

B: this might help. Maybe I can help later too

J: a porn site?

B: the girls are sending you a pussy cake. They work well for barchlor parties

J: seriously? You think that will help a broken heart?

B: cake always does. Porn helps. Plus I'm trying to get a smile from you.

J: How would you know if I was smiling?

B: I can tell. Your are raising your eyebrows right now

J: no I’m not

B: liar

J: I’m not

B: show me.

J: No

B: your no fun x

J: I’m a lot of fun

B: oh yeah? How?

J: don’t act like you don’t know

B: oh yeah?

J: Definitely. 

Betty was going to respond when her first interview came through the door.

______

A week passed and Betty was head deep in interviews. She was exhausted and missing home. She had a day off and was eating fish and chips when Jughead called her with a confession. He had killed her plants.

"Hey Jug." Betty smiled.

“Hey.” He said quietly.

"Juggie I brought you the cutest type writer." She smiled happily. "Why are you so sad?"

"I killed your plants. I accidentally watered them with vodka when I was drunk."

"You could have called me if it was that bad." Betty spoke softly.

Jughead was surprised that she wasn't mad.

“You’re not mad?”

"No. I'm more upset you didn't call because you were hurting." She told him.

“What do you mean?”

"Juggie we all know why you got drunk? You are handsome and funny. Did I mention intelligent. Fuck Veronica Lodge." Betty ranted. She was also eating and he could tell.

“She broke my heart.”

"So let's get your big boy pants on and go mend your broken heart. You are world wide famous author. Anyone would be lucky to date you." She told him.

“Veronica cheated Betty. She cheated with my best friend.”

"I know and that fucking sucks. I got cheated on. He fucked my business partner until I fired her ass." Betty told him. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Go out and get what you want Jughead. You deserve everything."

“I don’t want anything.”

"Then find something you desire."She said."I desire you and this is me tell you to go get yourself someone you desire or just a rebound."

“Betty I’m fine.”

"Bullshit. Fine can I send you a photo. I'm thinking about sending it to a guy but I need to know if guys will like it." She said.

Betty wanted to try make him jealous.

"We've been talking for about a month or two but I've liked you. I know we're strictly roomies but I don't want to send him it if it's too dorky."

Betty sent Jughead a picture of her in a cupcake bra and panties set. Her friends bought them as a joke.

“Well I’m sure this guy would like that.”

"Yeah but what do you think?" Betty asked.

“You look hot.”

"Just hot not too dorky? It doesn't turn you on?" She smirked.

“You look great Betts.”

"What if I lick cream of a spoon in this?" Betty tried dirty talk.

“Are you trying to seduce me, Cooper?”

"Maybe." She smirked.

“Tell me.”

"Yes only if it's working." Betty blushed.

“It is.”

"And?" She smiled.

“What?”

"How is it making you feel?" Betty asked as she began to head back to her hotel in the rain.

“I don’t know.”

"So your not sexual aroused right now?" She moaned softly.

“I never said I wasn’t...”

"So your like me like that Juggie? What if I say I'm soaking wet from the rain?" Betty loved teasing him. Jughead didn’t say anything. "What if I say I'm stripping naked baby?"

“Show me.”

Betty ended the call so she could call him through messenger. It was free for the both of them then. She propped her phone on the side as she slowly stripped in front of the camera. Jughead smirked watching her.

"I look better naked baking." Betty seductively leaned in front of the camera.

“Yeah?”

"Definitely but that's only saved for dating privileges." She teased. He didn’t say anything. "I'm joking. Want some help with that?"

“With what?”

"Your hard on." She teased.

“Oh.” He whispered looking down.

"Its nothing to be ashamed of. It makes me more aroused." Jughead smirked."Jughead." Betty moaned.

“Betty?”

"Do you want to have phone sex?"

“Yes.”

"I really miss you." Betty confessed as she headed to the bed.

“I miss you too.” She climbed in the bed looking at him. "Really?" Betty whispered innocently."I can't wait to come home." She added.

“When do you come back?”

"Your really missing me?"

Jughead nodded.

"Next week. I've managed to get alot of things done this week. Your so sweet." Betty smiled."7 days and I have a surprise for you too."

"I wish it would hurry up." He shrugged.

"I know."

_____

NYC: 

The week fly by. Betty had everything ready the shop was open and stayed for the opening day. They were a success. She got home and smiled. She had missed her own bed.

Jughead was at a meeting when she got home. She had settled the type writer on the side with a cupcake for him. He got home an hour later. Betty was enjoying a well needed bath when she heard the door open.

"Juggie?!"

“Betts?”

"I'm getting a bath." She told him.

“Oh okay. I’ll wait out here.”

"No come in." Betty smiled.

“Are you sure?”

"Yeah I'm submerged in bubbles." She giggled.

“Okay.”

Jughead came in as he sat on the toilet seat."Do you like your present?" Betty asked blowing bubbles at him.

“My present?”

"Its in the kitchen." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

"Its just a typewriter." She shrugged.

“Really?”His eyes lit up.

Betty smiled softly and nodded."I found out in a charity shop. They were selling it for 15 pounds." She shrugged.

“I’ve been wanting one forever.”

"It was a bargain." Betty smiled at his smile.

“Thank you.”

"Its fine." She blew bubbles at him. Jughead smiled faintly. "I just listen. Go take a look at it. I'll follow you out."

Jughead headed out excitedly. He found it on the side and ran over to it. No one has ever listened to him about this before. Betty followed him out in her towel. She smiled at him in awe of the type writer.

"Its not brand new but it's in good condition." Betty told him.

“It’s perfect.”

"I'm glad." She smiled.

“Thank you.”

"I told you I would get you to smile." Betty grabbed her a drink. He smiled faintly. "There it is again."

“Stop.”

"Make me." Betty smiled. She hopped up on their counter. Jughead rolled his eyes. Betty smiled at him. “I’m hungry.” He said.

"Want me to make pizza?" She asked."I just need to dry myself first."

“Okay.”

Betty smiled as she hopped off the counter. She stole one of Jughead's top and pulled it on with her shorts. Betty came out and headed to the kitchen. They had premade store bought dough in the fridge. Betty quickly made pizza before shoving it in the oven.

Half an hour later Betty brought it to Jughead's room. He was working on his next chapter. When she came in he got a call from Veronica. Betty was hoping he would decline it.

"Hello Veronica?"

“Hey Jug.” 

“What’s up?”

"Do you really love that slut?" She asked.

“Don’t call her that.”

"Deal with it Jones." Veronica snapped.

“Why are you even calling me?”

"I don't know. You've never loved anyone but me. I guess I'm jealous you've moved on in the right way. I did it in the wrong way. I'm sorry."

“I don’t accept your apology.”

"Well that's fine but do you love her?" Veronica repeated.

“Why does it matter?”

"Because you deserve to be as happy as I am." She confessed.

“You don’t mean that. You’re a selfish bitch.”

"No I do. But I am selfish." Veronica shrugged.

“Fuck you.” Jughead hung up on her.

Betty was sat outside his room hoping he'd come to her. Jughead just sat there upset. "Juggie?" Betty knocked on his door.

“Yeah?”

"You okay? She always seems to ruin our moments." She sighed softly from outside his door.

Jughead nodded.

"Can I come in?"

Betty pushed the door open slightly. She came in and hugged Jughead on his bed. Jughead hugged her back.

"Should I give up trying to get you to recognize me? My timings are off."

“What do you mean?”

"I like you Juggie. I've had a crush on you since I've moved in." Betty whispered.

Jughead just looked at her. 

“What?” 

No response. 

“What?” She repeated. 

Jughead held her face and leaned in to kiss her softly.Jughead just looked at her. 

“What?” 

No response. 

“What?” She repeated. 

Jughead held her face and leaned in to kiss her softly. Betty kissed him back happily. This is the first time he kissed her first in private. He deepened the kiss. Betty softly slipped her tongue in smiling.

"You taste better than I remember." She whispered into the kiss. Jughead smiled into the kiss."I might have to buy you a type writer more often." Betty hugged him tightly.

He laughed softly. She smiled as she looked at the sunflower tattoo on his chest. Jughead smiled at her. 

"I thought you were getting it removed."

“Why would I? You made it better.”

"Really?" Betty smiled.

“Yeah.”

"You really like it?" She kissed it.

"I love it. Why did you pick it?" Jughead asked.

"Well your strong like a sunflower. A little funny and I know you would change over night to be the perfect man for Veronica. But I know you don't have a clue how amazing you are."

"That's such a sweet meaning." He whispered. Jughead kissed her cheek. Betty smiled happily as Jughead smiled back."So?" She nervously whispered.

“So what?”

"I don't know. We kissed and had sex." Betty rambled.

Jughead nodded.

"And I missed you." She smiled.

“I missed you too.”

"Yeah." Betty smiled.

This was the beginning of something new. Betty could feel it in her bones. 

Jughead was finally healing his own heart. He was finally seeing how amazing Betty was.

Maybe just maybe Jughead's binders were coming off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this last chapter of the collab with @kisvids

A couple weeks has passed since Betty was home. Her and Jughead were getting closer. Jughead would consider her a friend now. He was slowly forgetting about Veronica.

Each night he would write in the bakery as Betty was preparing everything for closing. She would always go over with his regular coffee and something different sweet wise.

He was sitting at a table while she was cleaning up for the night. She had a bad day so she was in an extremely bad mood.

Jughead noticed. “You okay B?”

"I've had a bad day." She sighed.

“Why?”

"My car got egged. The window is smashed. I was delivering a cake to a wedding." Betty sighed."But its okay it's in the mechanics. I need a bath and bed." She pouted.

“Why would someone do that?”

"I don't know." Betty sat down with him.

“Well let me help you lock up then we’ll go right home.”

"Thank you." Betty smiled softly.

“No problem.”

Betty moved to hug him before stealing some of his cake. They headed out together. Getting home Betty collasped on the sofa. She was covered in flour but she didn't care. Jughead headed to his room. Betty stopped him by pulling on his hands. 

"No stay hug me." Jughead laughed softly. "Don't laugh I've had a bad day." Betty pouted.

Jughead wrapped his arms around her. Betty held him back softly. She smiled at him so tempted to kiss him. They sat there in silence. She turned around to trace his tattoos though.

"So how's online dating going?" Betty teased.

“It’s boring.”

"I've had some funny stories from that." She smiled."You know I matched with you."She showed him.

“Really?”

"That's your isn't it?" Betty teased. Jughead nodded."Even the universe thinks we would work."

“I guess.”

"How is that broken heart of yours?" Betty asked sitting on his lap.

“It’s getting better.”

"Its definitely thanks to my cakes." She joked.

“Probably.” Betty just looked at his lips biting her own. Jughead didn’t say anythingJughead didn’t say anything. "Well I should head for a shower." Betty told him.

“Okay... goodnight.”

"Unless you want to join." She mumbled.

He didn’t hear her as he headed to his room. Betty just groaned as she headed to the shower. She switched it on and headed into it. She wanted some pleasure time since Jughead wasn't getting her signals. She began pleasuring herself but moaning his name.

Jughead heard her very faintly. He had wondered if she was calling him so he headed to listen against the door. He then later discovered her moans. Jughead’s eyes widened in shock when he heard her moan his name.

"More Juggie. Your so blind." She moaned. Jughead felt like a creep listening but he couldn’t bring himself to walk away."Jug...juggie...I need you."

Jughead felt his jeans get tighter. He sighed to himself. "Push me against the kitchen side baby. Do it." Betty moaned. Jughead was trying so hard to stop himself from going in.

"That's it Juggie. Your a good boy... fuck."

“Fuck it.” He sighed, knocking on the door. 

"Yeah?" Betty said trying to hold a moan in."Do you need the toilet? It's open."

“Betts I heard you...”

"Oh." Betty blushed."I...I can explain." She said through the door.

“Betty it’s okay...”

Betty opened the door up to him. Jughead looked at her with desire. She looked at him with embarrassment. Jughead grabbed her face and kissed her heatedly. Betty moaned into the kiss as her towel dropped to the floor. 

"Fuck me in the kitchen." She moaned.

Jughead picked her up and carried her to the kitchen, not breaking the kiss. She slipped her tongue in smiling. Jughead sat her down on the counter.

"Juggie I need you naked and fast." Betty ordered. Jughead pulled off his shirt quickly."Faster." She ordered.

"God that's sexy when you take control." He moaned kissing her. Betty helped him pull down his pants and underwear. She smirked at him. "Please say you have a condom." She begged.

Jughead pulled one out his pocket. Betty was so happy. She watched him put it on himself in delight. She bit her lip happily. Jughead kissed her heatedly.

"I've been dreaming about this." Betty teased as she bent over the breakfast bar for him.

Jughead teased her by sucking a hickey to her neck. Betty moaned as he inserted himself into her. He held her hips as he started to move. He loved hearing her moan. She definitely had a sexy moan. He kissed her neck. Betty moaned softly as she moved her hips causing more friction.

“You feel so good.” He groaned.

"God you do too. Now I can actual remember last time." Betty kissed him as she tried to hold on. Jughead smirked as he sped up."Juggie slow down or I will cum."

Jughead didn’t slow down. He wanted her to orgasm over and over again. Betty couldn't help it but she orgasmed right there. She screamed his name out as he smirked kissing her. She moved with him wanting him to oragsm. Jughead reached in between them to touch her.

"Fuck Jones." Betty moaned.

“Again Betts. Come with me.”

"Your lucky I'm that horny." She kissed him.

Jughead smirked. Betty moved with him slowly that time as she came with a slow paste. Jughead groaned as he came. They both rode the orgasm out before they couldn't continue again. Jughead pulled out and kissed her.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to get out of bed tomorrow." Betty smiled as Jughead just smiled too.

That night they went to bed in the same bed and didn't sleep until 3 am. Well Betty didn't sleep at all.

_____

A couple months passed and Betty was at a farmers market to promote more business for herself and her business in Lomdon. Jughead decided to help her as the girls were at the bakery today. Betty was so glad he was there to help.

"If your good you can have a left over." Betty smiled sitting on his lap.

"Promise." He kissed her neck.

Betty giggled softly. "I promise." She smiled.

Jughead smiled at her but he recognised Veronica. Jughead just sighed. She headed straight over to them.

"Hi how many I help you today?" Betty asked standing up. Jughead stayed in his seat. "Can I have two chocolate cupcakes? They're Jughead's favourites." Veronica smiled with her growing baby bump.

"Sure anything else today?"

"Yeah. How are you Jug?" Veronica asked. 

Betty began packing the cupcakes up in the box. She looked at Jughead with her soft eyes. Jughead couldn't help but smile at Betty.

"You know what Veronica... I'm good. For the first time since you left I'm more than good. I am happy." Jughead confessed.

Betty looked at him smiling ear to ear. She happily passed Veronica the cupcakes.

"5 dollars please." Betty glared at her. Veronica gave her the money."Do you love her Jug?" She asked.

"Juggie you don't have to answer that." Betty told him.

“Veronica just leave.” Jughead said.

"I will." Betty had another customer behind her. She served them as she looked at Jughead."You okay?" She hugged him putting a baby blue apron over him with thrills on it. Betty kissed him softly.

Jughead just nodded.

"Look at you in thrills." Betty teased taking a picture. Betty showed him smiling happily. She set it to her screen saver."Stop." He pouted. 

"Never." She kissed his pout.

____

A few months passed and it was the holidays. Betty wasn't going home for Christmas this year. She was staying home. Jughead wouldn't let her decorate so when he was out she decorated the whole apartment.

He came home and was instantly in a bad mood. Betty came to his room to see if he was okay.

"Hey don't be moody its Christmas in a few days." She kissed his cheek.

"But we can make it fun." Betty smiled. "I'm your... anyway we can bake and have sex all day."She suggested. "Or we can get baked."

Jughead shrugged. Betty straddled his lap hugging him. "Do you want your present now?"

“You didn’t have to get me anything.”

"Well I wanted too. Close your eyes." Betty smiled. 

Jughead closed his eyes as Betty brought in rescue english sheepdog. She placed the dog on the bed as the dog began licking Jughead. Jughead opened his eyes in shock.

"You were talking about it." Betty nervously whispered.

"I did a cake for a puppy adoption party and I had to adopt this cutie for you."

The dog carried on licking Hotdog before laying down on his lap.

“Thank you Betty.”

"You've been sad for months. I know dogs can help with anxiety." She shrugged. Jughead kissed her happily. She kissed him happily. "His name his Hotdog. And it looks like his favourite seat is mine."

Jughead smiled happily. Betty just kissed him before heading to her room. She thought he could bond with Hotdog. She also didn't know of she was welcome. Jughead pulled her down to sit with them.

"Baby." She giggled happily.

“Yeah?”

"I love you." She whispered.

“You do?”Betty nodded softly.“I love you too.”

Betty's eyes lit up as she looked at him. "Really?" She sat up. Jughead nodded. She kissed him passionately. "My broken hearted Jughead no more." She smiled as Hotdog licked Jughead's lips.

Jughead laughed softly. "Your not kissing me now." Betty told him. Jughead just pouted. Betty shook her head smiling."Hotdog has licked your lips. No way." She hugged him.

Jughead quickly kissed her smiling. Betty playfully rolled her eyes kissing him back. Jughead deepened the kiss happily. Hotdog sat at the foot of Jughead's bed laying down. They kissed for awhile taking little small breaths in between.

"When did you know you love me?" Betty asked.

He shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess I’ve just known since I met you.”

"Seriously? And you made me sweat it out. You were over Veronica." She playfully pushed him.

“I was just a little clueless with my feelings.”

"You think." Betty kissed him."We could have skipped the faking it part." She added.

"Don't I know." Jughead pouted. Betty kissed his pout. "Now we're together its perfect." He smiled.

“Yeah.”

Betty smiled at him happily.

Jughead never would have thought this would happen this way. At the beginning of this he was hung up on Veronica. Hung up on the fact he has trusted her and she had betrayed him.

The feelings of attraction was there form the beginning.

Yet now it was real. It was out in the open. 

The saying was faking it till you make it. That's exactly what they did but what truly happened was hiding their true feelings.

Now everything was right in the world.

Jughead Jones was happily in love with Betty Cooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have liked this fic. You can find our other fics or my individual on here. Comments and kudos always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated.
> 
> Go read our other collabs and my individual fics.


End file.
